If I knew then, What I know now
by Beacon Hills Gleek Hunter
Summary: AU. Popularity can change you. Sabrina Collins and Stiles Stilinski were best friends, but now it's more like one of them are popular and the other one is not. What happens when Stiles and Sabrina get together? Will the whole school know or will they keep it a secret? And what does life throw at them along the way?
1. The Sophomores

**Chapter 1**

The Sophomores

* * *

Sabrina, Scott and Stiles were the best of friends. They were always there for each other, through thick and thin. They were there when Scott's father left and when Claudia died. But they always found ways to be together even when they're parents were mad. The group was then split apart in high school, Scott and Stiles became star players on the lacrosse team, which automatically made them popular. Sabrina lost touch with the two boys and gained new friends. It had been a year, they all moved on, or so they thought.

* * *

"Sabrina!" Her father called as he knocked on the door outside her room. "Wake up," the sound startled her as she burst awake in her bed.

"I'm awake," She groaned as she sat up on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked out at the window to the right above her desk. The sun peaked through the curtains, as the sunlight dazzled across the room where the light could shine through. She stood up and rummaged through her closet. A band tee and a pair of jeans with a sweater were her go to items for school. She then took a shower and put on her clothes. She grabbed her backpack which lay near the door and grabbed a granola bar on the way out. Jackson Whittemore, one of her best friends, parked his lamborghini on her driveway.

"Nice ride," Sabrina said as she got into his car.

"It's a forgive me present because they told me I was adopted." Jackson said pulling out of the driveway to head to school.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'd just like to meet my biological parents." He said sadly. She placed a hand on his tensed up shoulder.

"You'll meet them one day." She smiled as he smiled back.

They arrived at school and parted separate ways for homeroom. Sabrina walked into the room to see Stiles and Lydia being a little too touchy on school grounds. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she sat at a seat far away from them. A new girl walked into the classroom and quickly sat beside Sabrina.

"Hi?" Sabrina said, unsure of what to do or say.

"I'm Allison Argent, I'm new here."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills High and I'm Sabrina Collins." Sabrina smiled as Allison returned the favour. Lydia then walked by, giving Sabrina a disapproving look.

"Who's that?" Allison leaned over.

"Lydia Martin, queen bee." Sabrina said. "And her boyfriend is wearing the grey varsity jacket." She said looking over her shoulder as Stiles was talking to some of the guys on the lacrosse team. "Stiles Stilinski, captain of the lacrosse team."

"So do you like him?" Allison asked as Sabrina's jaw dropped open.

"He's dating Lydia Martin," Sabrina said in a hushed whisper.

"And? Doesn't mean you don't like him." Allison raised her eyebrow.

"We used to be best friends."

"What changed?"  
"Popularity," Sabrina said as Scott walked past her and to the other side of homeroom to meet up with Stiles. He then fist pounded Stiles. Stiles looked up and winked at Sabrina, causing her to quickly turn around to talk to Allison. "That's why we all stopped being friends."

"Are we friends?" Allison asked shyly.

"I just met you, but sure." Sabrina smiled as homeroom started.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Allison," She introduced herself as she sat beside Scott. Scott turned around as his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"I'm Scott," He stammered as he checked her out. As Allison looked at the teacher who suddenly walked into the room.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Argent. Me and my family moved here from San Francisco. You may know my daughter Allison." He said as the whole class turned towards Allison, even Scott. Allison hid her head in embarrassment. "Anyways, this is social studies. I hope we have a fun year together." Everyone turned back around to the front of the class as began teaching. She then looked up from her desk to see Scott giving her a big thumbs up and a dorky smile that can light up a room. She smiled as they then tuned into 's teaching.

* * *

"Pop quiz!" Ms. Anderson, the math teacher said happily as she entered the room. Stiles groaned from behind Sabrina. She could totally ace it, she practically aced the class last year. Ms. Anderson handed the sheets out and told them to start. Stiles was definitely failing because Sabrina could clearly hear him muttering swears and curses under his breath. She smiled to herself when she realized she finished 10 minutes before she was supposed to. Stiles rolled his eyes as he saw her sit back down after she handed in the pop quiz.

* * *

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Allison asked as she smiled like a child who just opened her Christmas presents.

"Yeah. What's gotten into you?" Sabrina asked closing her locker as they walked down the hall together.

"Oh, nothing."

"It's Scott isn't it." Sabrina said as she looked at Allison.

"Don't be mad at me," Allison pleaded. As Sabrina looked at her with a confused look.

"I'm not your mom, I'm not in charge of who you like." Allison laughed. "High School's a game and you're in the middle of it."

"You expect me to pick sides?" Allison felt offended.

"A little bit," She said showing the amount with her fingers. "But it's your choice."

"Well I pick both sides." She said as they both sat down at an empty table away from where Stiles, Scott and Lydia were sitting.

"She talking to Sabrina?" Lydia said in a stuck up voice laced with annoyance. "I hate her," Lydia said as Stiles and Scott looked at each other. They acted like it didn't bother them, when it really did. Lydia hating Sabrina was something they didn't like when first becoming popular and hanging out with Lydia.

"Sabrina and Allison are nice," Scott said awkwardly as they stared at them at another table.

"So I like Scott. Who do you like?" Allison began.

"Not telling," Sabrina said opening up her lunch.

"Please, please." Allison pleaded like a little puppy dog. "Please tell meeeee."

"Fine," Sabrina said looking at Stiles who was currently staring into the eyes of Lydia then to Sabrina. She quickly turned away and looked at Allison. "It's Stiles."

"I thought you hated him." Allison said.

"He used to be a dorky little boy who live couple doors down. But the person he is now, he wasn't always like this. " Sabrina said.

"Who wasn't like this?" Marie said as her and Jackson sat down with their lunch.

"No one," Sabrina panicked as Allison smirked. "This is Allison by the way. Her dad's the new social studies teacher."

"Your dad is awesome by the way," Jackson said. "He gave me extra work." He smiled as Allison checked him out.

"I think you're supposed to feel a different emotion when someone gives you extra work." Allison said raised an eyebrow.

"He's not human." Sabrina laughed as Jackson laughed with. "I'm serious." Allison smiled.

"I'm Jackson and this is Marie." Jackson said as he tilted his glasses up. Marie's long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail which hung lowly down her back. Allison waved at Marie who smiled, but then moved to her iPad. She loved to read fanfiction, it was like a religion to her. Marie didn't like meeting people, let's just say she is anti-social.

"You going to ask her out?" Stiles asked as he placed an arm on top of Lydia's shoulders, where her strawberry blonde hair draped down her dress. Scott ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the couple.

"Don't know." He replied.

"I like her," Lydia said, "I love her top." She said looking at her top, like she was about to steal it. "She has the best clothes."

"Well you should make a move on her soon." Stiles said.

"Fine I will, I just need to find the right time." Scott said looking at Allison who was making friends quickly like wild fire.

* * *

"Can you help me with my homework tonight?" Allison asked Sabrina.

"Sure, your house?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," Allison smiled. She had another plan in mind. With the information Sabrina gave her about Stiles. She knew Sabrina needed a new look if she wanted to impress Stiles and win his heart. They had history, Allison knew it.


	2. All about that bass

**Chapter 2**

All about that bass

* * *

"Come here!" Allison said as she pulled Sabrina's arm, dragging her into the mall's Sephora. "We need to get makeup for you," Allison said pulling her friend down one of the many aisles.

"Something tells me we weren't going to do homework." Sabrina said looking around the store.

"Nope," Allison said shaking her head as she uses one of the samples on Sabrina's face to match her skin tone. "Perfect," She smiles to herself. As she picks the item off the shelf and places it into her basket that hung from her arm. They then spent the entire hour in the store getting make up for Sabrina. Everything from eyeliner to foundation to lipstick. Allison paid for everything even though she didn't have to.

"You didn't have to do that," Sabrina frowned.

"I did, you are my friend now. Friends do this for each other and my parents come from a very prestigious family where they leave a lot of money for their grandchildren. And never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison said, pulling out her credit card from her wallet.

"Thanks," Sabrina said smiling brightly as Allison handed her the bags.

"Come on," Allison pulled her new friend into the deep dark depths of shopping and seeing people from school while in the mall.

* * *

That night was transformative to Sabrina. It also gave Allison a reason to get more clothes for her closet in her new house. Allison practically emptied her closet and gave it to Sabrina. Allison then taught her to use make up, which Sabrina refused but eventually warmed up to it. Allison then showed her different hairstyles she could use instead of her regular ponytail. Overall, it was a hectic night full of laughter and bonding between friends.

* * *

"Who are they?" Stiles said as he and Scott stopped in the middle of the hallway to see two brunettes walking through the door.

"That's Allison and…" Scott said as Sabrina and Allison walked slowly as everyone stopped to turn and look at them. The two girls strided down the hall with great confidence.

"Sabrina," Stiles finished his best friend's sentence as he stood in awe of Sabrina's transformation from tomboy to girly girl. Sabrina had her hair in a messy fishtail braid instead of her usual ponytail. She turned her band tees and jeans in for a navy floral skater dress with a white knit cardigan which were originally Allison's.

"They're all looking at us," Sabrina whispered to Allison as they walked down the hall, ambushed with wolf whistles and constant whispers from the other girls.

"Just go with it." Allison said as the two walked past Stiles and Scott. Stiles then turned around and saw them turn at the end of the hall. Stiles did feel an attraction to Sabrina from when they were smaller and now it was just getting bigger and bigger, but he also liked the way she dressed before. Stiles was dating Lydia, so he couldn't really go after Sabrina. Or could he? He then suddenly forgot why he started dating Lydia in the first place or even liked her.

"Wow, she is hot," Scott and Stiles said at the same time. They then turned to look at each other.

"Which one?" Stiles asked.

"Allison, you?"

"None of them," Stiles panicked as she saw Lydia walking towards him in high heels that clicked as she walked.

"Hey, Stiles," She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss and walked away down the hall leaving Stiles shocked as he looked at Scott once again.

"If you're thinking about going for Allison, you have to break up with Lydia. I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship drama." Scott said as he glared at Stiles and walked away.

"I'm going after Sabrina, not Allison." He whispered to himself as he went to homeroom.

"Wait he's coming," Allison whispered harshly as they sat at their desk and stared at him as he came in. He then winked at Sabrina, her eyes widened as she turned away from him. Throughout morning announcements, she could see Stiles from the corner of her eye, staring at her.

"It's working," Sabrina said as the two girls high fived each other in victory.

* * *

"Allison right?" Scott said approaching Allison's locker as she turned around.

"Yeah, Scott?" He nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with me, Stiles and Lydia." Scott asked leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Can I invite Sabrina?"

"Sure," He shrugged. "Whatever it takes to get you there." He smirked as he walked down the hall.

* * *

"Okay, class I'm going to hand back the pop quiz you completed yesterday," Ms. Anderson said handing back the quizzes. She then gave Stiles his quiz back, with a mark of F. "Please see me after class." She said as Stiles groaned and leaned back in his chair. After class, Sabrina was about to leave when Ms. Anderson told her to stay after class even though Sabrina got an A+ on her quiz.

"Okay, Sabrina you're probably wondering why I called you here." Ms. Anderson said as Stiles and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Sabrina, are you okay to tutor Stiles a couple days a week?"

"If Stiles' okay with it." Sabrina said looking at him.

"Sure." Stiles nodded smiling.

"Okay, Sabrina can arrange the times she's available and let's see if we can get those grades up." Ms. Anderson smiled as they both left the classroom awkwardly.

"Okay, so tomorrow night?" Sabrina said in the empty hallway.

"Sure, I have to go bowling tonight anyways. Thanks for doing this by the way. Don't wanna get kicked off the lacrosse team."

* * *

"You, Me, Lydia, Scott and Stiles, bowling. Tonight." Allison said, giving Sabrina no time to say anything.

"I don't know.." Sabrina started.

"Pleassseee? You're my wing girl." She smiled pulling her arm.

"I don't think wing girl's a word in the english vocabulary." Sabrina giggled.

"But seriously, I don't want to be with Scott alone, it's like an awkward double date without you." Allison said.

"Fine, I'll come." Sabrina said, giving into her friend. Sabrina was worried about Lydia, Lydia always hated Sabrina for some reason. Maybe it was looks, or maybe how much smarter Sabrina was then Lydia.

* * *

"Hey," Stiles walked up to Sabrina who waited in line for shoes to go bowling.

"Stiles, you shouldn't be talking to me."

"Lydia bailed, it's just Scott and Allison with us." Sabrina felt relieved, spending a night with Lydia would not be fun.

"Still Stiles, I'm someone in the background. This is high school, everything is based on how popular you are." Sabrina said quietly.

"Sabrina, you're tutoring me." He smiled.

"Just that, outside of school, where no one can see. I wouldn't want you to lose your position as captain of the lacrosse team if you fail math."

"Sabrina, you were my best friend. You can't forget about those times," He said as she grabbed a pair of shoes from a cubby.

"I haven't." Sabrina said walking away from him.

"I haven't either," He said to himself watching her brunette hair sway from side to side as she walked away.

* * *

"Okay, Me and Scott on a team versus you two?" Allison smirked as she smiled at Sabrina.

"If it's okay with Sabby." Stiles smiled at Sabrina who smiled back. Throughout the night, Stiles and Sabrina kept looking at eachother for a little too long and Scott took notice but he didn't think much about it. They could be themselves now that no one from school was around. They could be best friends without losing their popularity or social statuses.

"Yes!" Sabrina said as she rolled a strike and high fived Stiles. It was a fun night, they all knew it. It was fun without Lydia.

* * *

"I had a fun time tonight," Allison said as her and Scott walked outside the bowling alley. Sabrina and Stiles were still inside packing up.

"I'm glad you did," Scott smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," He said as she leaned in to kiss him. It was like fireworks, they were meant to be. Stiles and Sabrina were walking out when they stopped in their tracks to see them kissing.

"OH MY GOD," They both said at the same time. Allison and Scott pulled away and smiled.

"I'll definitely be seeing you tomorrow." Allison whispered in Scott's ear. Sabrina and Stiles looked at each other with wide eyes.


	3. Cookie Boy

**Chapter 3**

Cookie Boy

* * *

"Hey Jackson," Marie greeted, iPad in hand.

"Oh hey, Marie." He said turning from his locker. "Have you seen Sabrina?" Marie frowned a bit. She knew Jackson had a crush on Sabrina, but she had a crush on Jackson. She also knew Sabrina thought of Jackson as just a friend, but Jackson couldn't see it. Marie was friends with Jackson way before Sabrina, but he still chose Sabrina. It hurt her to see him smiling over Sabrina, Marie was always there for him, she just wished Jackson would see that Marie liked him and that Sabrina wasn't into him.

"Nope," Marie's voice broke. "I'm just gonna go." She turned around quickly as she ran down the hall, leaving Jackson confused.

* * *

"Hey, busy tonight?" Allison asked.

"Um, yeah. I have to go and…" Allison raised her eyebrow at her best friend. "Fine, I'm tutoring Stiles," she gave in.

"What?" Allison didn't believe it.

"Ms. Anderson told me to," Sabrina said as Allison's jaw dropped down. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Stiles, tonight?" Scott asked.

"Um, I'm busy," Stiles replied.

"Lydia?" Stiles shook his head. "Sabrina?"

"No, I'm just.. I'm just busy tonight." Stiles said walking away from Scott.

* * *

"Need a ride?" Stiles said as he drove his jeep up beside Sabrina.

"I'm fine, I'll just walk to your house." Sabrina said as she kept on walking as he still drove his jeep slowly beside her.

"Sabby, we are literally going to the same place." Stiles stopped the car and opened the passenger door from his side of the car. As he swung it open, he almost whacked Sabrina in the face. "Sorry!" She rolled her eyes at him as she got into his car.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled.

"No problem," he smiled as his phone beeped in his cup holder. "Can you get that?"

"Sure," Sabrina said as she picked up his phone and looked at the message. She almost threw up in her mouth from Lydia's picture.

"Who is it?"

"Lydia, she sent you a picture." He then stopped at a red light and turned to Sabrina. She then turned it towards him, revealing a picture of Lydia taking a selfie with her bra and underwear on in front of the mirror.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry." He said taking the phone out of her hand and placing it in the cup holder. "So anyways, why are you wearing dresses all of a sudden?" Stiles asked changing the subject as he drove.

"It's a free country." Sabrina replied as she grinned at him.

"I like the way you dressed before."

"I don't know, I just wanted to change it up a little." She said as drove to his house. He then parked his car on the driveway and walked into his house. They then sat down at the kitchen table. She then pulled out her notes and grabbed a pencil.

"Can I have your cookies?" Stiles said out of the blue as he spotted the bag of cookies peaking out of her backpack.

"What?" Sabrina asked looking up from the homework.

"Can I have your cookies?" He smiled as Sabrina rolled her eyes. "What?" He asked as she passed him the her bag of cookies. "Thank you," He smirked as he took out a chocolate chip cookie. He then started to eat it as Sabrina continued with her homework. "This is good," He mumbled with his mouth full. "Did you make this?"

"Yep," Sabrina said as he shoved the rest of the cookie into his already full mouth.

"These are soooo good," He mumbled as he hugged her side and let go as she was caught by surprise.

"Well when you're done eating, do these questions." She said passing a piece of paper over to him.

"Do we really have to do this?" He groaned.

"Yeah, do you want to fail?" Sabrina smirked.

"No."

"Then do your work," Sabrina smiled as she scolded Stiles as he picked up a pencil. She then grabbed the bag of cookies.

"Noooooo," He whined as she stared at him as he went back to his homework. "Can you give it back?" He said looking up at her.

"No, I already saw a picture of Lydia, I wouldn't like to see ever again," She laughed.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he did his work.

"It's fine," Sabrina said leaning back in the chair as the door clicked open as the Sheriff walked in.

"Hey dad," Stiles said doing his work.

"Hey Sheriff." Sabrina smiled as the Sheriff walked over to the two.

"Studying?" He asked walking over to the table.

"Tutoring." Sabrina said.

"Well I'm glad you two are talking." The Sheriff said walking towards the fridge. "You guys haven't talked, for what? A year now?"

"Dad," Stiles grumbled, looking up as he passed the paper over to Sabrina to check.

"What? You guys haven't talked since mid-" Stiles looked at his dad fiercely as the Sheriff realized something. "Okay, well I'm going to make dinner, do you want to join?" The Sheriff asked Sabrina.

"I have to go home for dinner," Sabrina said.

"I should call your parents over." He suggested. Sabrina and Stiles looked at each other as Stiles smiled.

"Sure," Sabrina said as she looked down at Stiles' work. "Stiles' this is all wrong," Stiles' eyes dropped. "It's okay, that's why I'm here." Sabrina smiled as Stiles' face lit up.

"We should move up to my room, if my dad's going to be in the kitchen" Stiles suggested as he started packing his stuff.

* * *

"Allison? Are you free tonight?" Scott asked through his phone.

"Yeah, Sabrina ditched me." Allison said.

"Stiles ditched me too," Scott laughed. "So do you want to go out for a movie?"

"Sure, can you pick me up?"

"Sure," Scott smiled to himself as he hung up on her. He then picked her up and went to the movies together.

"What movie?" Allison asked as the two looked at the movie times.

"The scary one?" Scott insisted.

"But, I get scared." Allison said shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand. " Scott said as they stood in line. Their night went as planned, Allison practically leapt onto Scott's lap. She held his hand and he gave her a goodnight kiss before she left.

* * *

"Okay, so this should equal this." Sabrina said rewriting the equation for Stiles. They rested their backs on the side of his bed as they sat on the floor of his room. "Can you correct the next one?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiled looking into her brunette eyes a little too long.

"Stiles, work." She commanded as she laughed.

"Okay," He said as he scribbled down his math and handed it back to her. She then check it over.

"They're all right," Sabrina said joyously as Stiles burst up in happiness.

"Dinner!" The Sheriff called from downstairs. The two teens both stood up and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom," Sabrina said as she ran down to meet her parents.

"How was school?"

"Good," She smiled as they all walked into the dining room. "Do you need any help Sheriff?"

"No, you guys should sit down," Sheriff Stilinski smiled as Sabrina's parents went to help. As soon as they set the table they began to eat. Sheriff Stilinski carried on a conversation with her parents until Sabrina's father began to talk to Stiles.

"How are you Stiles?" Her father asked.

"Um, good." Stiles said looking awkwardly at his food.

"Lacrosse?" Her mother asked.  
"I'm the captain." Stiles smiled

"You and Sabrina don't hang out anymore. Why is that?" Sabrina quickly grabbed her phone and sent her mom a text from under the table. Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out. Her mom looked at her phone and said her message out loud. "Please don't ask." Her mother looked at her bewildered. "Ask about what?"

"Anything," Sabrina whispered to her mother.

"So, Stiles got a girlfriend?" Her father asked as Sabrina glared at her dad.

"Yeah, Lydia." Stiles said looking at her parents as their faces went blank with confusion.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Sheriff said cheerfully changing the subject as he stood up.

"Sure," Sabrina's mother smiled as Sheriff went off into the kitchen. Sabrina and Stiles exchanged quick glances as Sabrina's parents looked at each other almost as if they were carrying on a conversation in their heads, thinking that Sabrina and Stiles should have ended up together instead of Lydia and Stiles.

* * *

Sabrina's parents started walking back to their house, leaving Sabrina behind to say goodbye to Stiles.

"Sorry about tonight," Sabrina said looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"It was kinda awkward." He smiled. "But when did you want to tutor again?"

"Anytime you want," Sabrina said as she stood in the cold porch.

"Tomorrow after lacrosse practice," He winked.

"I was going anyways, Allison likes to watch Scott play lacrosse." Sabrina laughed.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Sabrina bit her bottom lip as she turned around and started walking to her house. Stiles closed the door and leaned against it. He was torn between two girls, but did Sabrina even feel anything for him?


	4. Relationships Matter

**Chapter 4**

Relationships Matter

* * *

The next day, Sabrina went on with her day. Distractions were part of her daily life now that Stiles was trying to mend their friendship. But Stiles was staring at her wherever she was at school. She didn't mind it, but he was being a little bit lovestruck. She'd look back and smile at him, but he quickly shyed away. Lydia was gone that whole day, she was somewhere. But not with Stiles. Not being a girlfriend.

* * *

"Sabrina, do you think Jackson likes me?" Marie asked anxiously as she arrived at Sabrina's locker.

"Yeah, of course. Do you like him?" Sabrina asked.

"Do you like him?" Marie asked.

"As a friend, he's a friend. Do you think he likes me?"

"A little bit."

"Well, I'll drop in a few subtle hints that I'm into someone else." Sabrina smirked as Marie smiled like the happiest girl on earth. Sabrina knew Jackson had a crush on her, ever since she met him. But she didn't feel anything for him, they were just friends. Marie, she's been with him since they were kids. They were meant to be, Sabrina knew they had chemistry. It was undeniable. Secretly, Sabrina had been trying to get the two together since she met them. But it only made Jackson's affection for Sabrina grow bigger and bigger.

* * *

Allison and Sabrina made their way into the field as they spotted Scott and Stiles.

Stiles did not see Lydia on the stands, but he was glad to see Sabrina sitting and watching practice.

"Anyone seen Aiden?" Coach yelled, turning to the team who was in a tight huddle in front of him. Coach Finstock looked at Ethan, Aiden's twin brother. "Have you seen Aiden?" Ethan shook his head. "Well tell him if he doesn't show up next practice, he's kicked off the team. Now get moving! Stilinski! Get the drill set up!" Coach yelled as he turned to sit on the bench and the boys started the lacrosse drills. Lydia and Aiden both missing from the field, Stiles was getting suspicious that every time Lydia didn't come and watch practice, Aiden wasn't on the field either. Stiles waved at Sabrina who waved back as she went back to talking to Allison.

"So how was last night with Scott?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow. Running scenarios in her head of what happened at the 'movies' or did they actually go to the movies.

"We watched a movie." Allison smiled to herself as she looked down at her hands. "It was fun."

"Did you hold his hand?" Sabrina asked as Allison looked up with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What else was I supposed to do? He took me to a scary movie." Allison said enthusiastically before turning to watch Scott on the field. "So how was your night?" Sabrina turned to the field as she watched Stiles from a distance.

"Awkward, but it was really nice to hang out with Stiles without Lydia getting in the way." Sabrina said as Stiles and the lacrosse team huddled up in the middle of the field.

"What happened?" Allison asked as they started up the drill again on the field. Sabrina stretched her legs a bit on the bleachers.

"He took my cookies," Sabrina said sadly as she sighed, propping her elbows on her knees as she rested her palms on her face.

"Is that some kind of dirty thing, I don't know about?" Allison whispered quietly.

"What?" Sabrina said turning to Allison. "He just took the cookies I made from my backpack and ate them."

"Still sounds dirty," Allison clarified as she looked at her friend with a big smile on her face.

"Just don't tell Scott about me tutoring Stiles." Sabrina said.

"Okay, anything else happen?" Allison asked curiously.

"Sheriff Stilinski invited my parents over for dinner." Allison's eyes widened as Sabrina went on. "My parents started drilling him with these questions. My mom asked why me and Stiles don't hang out anymore."

"This is getting better and better." Allison anticipated liking where the story was going.

"Anyways, I texted her under the table and she read the text aloud." Allison covered her mouth. "I said: please don't ask. And she's like 'ask what?' Then my dad changed the conversation." The wind was blowing smoothly through the sky, Stiles was glancing up at the two girls every now and then.

"Do you like Sabrina?" Scott asked patting his best friends back.

"No," Stiles said with a straight face.

"Okay, but Aiden and Lydia are always missing at the same time. That weird?" Scott asked.

"A bit," Stiles said as he ran down the field with Scott.

"Do you think she's cheating on you?" Scott asked as he tried to catch his breath from all the running.

"No," Stiles couldn't bring himself to say that Lydia was cheating on him. He then pushed it aside as nothing.

"He asked if Stiles was dating anyone." Sabrina said as Allison's face started to become redder and redder. "He said Lydia and my parents gave this unapproving look at each other."

"Wow, awkward." Allison said turning back to the field.

"You can't imagine." Sabrina said turning as well.

* * *

"You're all sweaty," Sabrina said leaning against his jeep as he walked towards her in the school parking lot.

"That's what happens when you're captain of the winning lacrosse team." He smiled as his phone rang in his hand. He then picked it up. "Hey Lydia, you missed practice. I thought you were coming today." Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes as Sabrina stood at the side of his car awkwardly. "That's what you always say, I don't like hearing your excuses," Stiles said huffing out as he looked at Sabrina with sincere eyes. "Okay, I love you." He stuttered, almost like he didn't mean it. He hung up and slid his phone in his pocket as he looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want to tutor today?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not really. I'm kinda tired, but do you want to watch a movie? I got Star Wars." He smirked as they both got into the jeep.

"Movie, but no Star Wars." Sabrina said as Stiles looked at her with a blank face then smiled.

"Fine," He said as he started the car.

They watched a disney movie instead, 'something about childhood memories'. She remembered watching The Little Mermaid with him. Stiles was so excited to see it, Sabrina and Scott got enough money from their parents after they saved up their allowances to go and watch it. She remembered Claudia giving Sabrina the money because Stiles, being the clumsy boy he is, would sometimes lose it. Claudia always liked Sabrina, she thought she was a good girl, perfect for Stiles. She looked at Stiles when the credits at the end of the movie began to roll.

"Stiles?" She whispered, trying to see if he was up. He was sleeping with his mouth open with drool falling out. She smiled at the sight and stood up and lifted his chin so he could close his mouth to prevent anymore drool from falling out. She then grabbed a throw and placed it over Stiles' sleeping body. Sheriff Stilinski entered the house and walked in.

"He asleep?" He whispered to Sabrina who looked up at him.

"Yeah, he was pretty tired after lacrosse, but he wanted to watch a movie with me." Sabrina smiled before she went over to the back of the couch to pick up her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder as the Sheriff walked to the door and opened it for Sabrina. "Thanks," Sabrina said before she walked out the door.

"See you soon," he smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

"What happened to Sabrina?" Stiles groggily got into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes.

"She went home, you fell asleep on her." Sheriff said eating a sandwich as Stiles sat across from him.

"Oh, god. I should go over and apologize." Stiles said feeling guilty.

"I don't think she really cared if you fell asleep on her. I think she misses you being friends with her." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Yeah, I miss hanging out with her." Stiles said, leaning back in his chair. He started to think about the times before, where he, Scott and Sabrina actually spoke to each other. Those were fun times.

* * *

"Hey Sabby," Stiles said as Sabrina picked up the phone as she picked up the unknown number.

"This is?" Sabrina said, waiting for an answer.

"Stiles," He quickly replied.

"How did you even get my number?" Sabrina asked, as she went under the covers of her bed. Her toes warmed up to the blankets as he was silent over the phone.

"Um, I called Scott who called Allison, who gave me your number." Stiles said, as Sabrina widened her eyes.

"You know you could've just asked me."

"I know, but," He shrugged. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"That's okay, I didn't mind. I didn't even notice you were asleep until the movie ended." Sabrina laughed.

"Okay, so all is good?"  
"All is good, Stilinski." Sabrina smiled as Stiles leaned against the wall in his room. She started twirling her brown locks of hair as she talked to him.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"See you tomorrow, Stilinski." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Her mother knocked on the door to her room as she placed her phone on her bedside table. Her mother can in and looked at her as Sabrina curled up in her blankets and looked at her mom.

"No one," Sabrina said.

"Sounded like you were talking to Stiles." Her mother tsked.

"Is it against the law?"

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt." Her mother said as she sat on edge of her bed. "By a boy like him."

"What do you mean a boy like him?" Sabrina scoffed.

"Sabrina, me and your father have always thought you and Stiles would end up together. But he's dating Lydia and he hasn't talked to you in what? A year? I just don't want him to break your heart." Her mother said looking down at the floor.

"Do you think I like him?"

"A little bit, but do you?"

"Well I don't," Sabrina looked at her mother, raising her voice. _Yes. Yes I do. I like him._

"Okay, well lights out in 5 minutes," Her mother stood up and walked out, closing the door without another word. She didn't have the guts to tell her mother that the guy, she'd been obsessing over was already in a committed relationship. The home phone rang as her father picked it up down the hall from Sabrina. After a few seconds, her father came into the room.

"Sabrina, me and your mother have to go. Stilinski called, there's been a murder." Sabrina's father said as he closed the door once again, leaving Sabrina alone in the house.

* * *

Write a review? :)


	5. Wrong Turn

**Chapter 5**

Wrong Turn

* * *

"Wanna go see a murder?" Stiles said in a creepy stalker voice as Sabrina answered the phone. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was Stiles behind the goofy voice and the caller id.

"No, Stiles. It's late and our parents might see us." Sabrina said being the responsible child, meanwhile Stiles was the one who always liked to snoop around crime scenes.

"Come on," Stiles said, pleading through the phone as she relented.

"Fine," She said, gritting her teeth giving into his ways.

"Great, I'm in your kitchen. Your dad let me in." Sabrina widened her eyes at the fact that he was in her house. She quickly jumped off her bed and went straight into her closet. She changed out of her pyjamas and into a t-shirt and jeans. She then grabbed her lavender coloured sweater off the hook and walked out her bedroom door. There Stiles was, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Take on the world?" She asked as she slipped on a pair of red converses. He then jumped up from the stairs as she opened the door for him.

"Take on the world." Stiles replied. Take on the world was their thing, they were going to conquer everything that was thrown at them even if it was going to a crime scene and getting caught.

* * *

"I'm so gonna get in trouble for this." She whispered to him as they both ducked behind a log in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

"Did you want to find a dead body or not?" He harshly whispered sarcastically. She whacked him upside the head as he let out a small yelp. He then slowly got up as he turned to pull Sabrina up from the forest floors. They then ran through the forest as they saw flashlights the other way and tried to run away. Sabrina turned to see Stiles gone, she stopped and right before she turned around she saw Sheriff Stilinski.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelped.

"Hold on! This Deputy Collins and Deputy Blanchard's kid." Sheriff Stilinski said to the other officers. Her mother and father made their way towards Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what are you doing out here?" Her father interrogated in an aggressive tone.

Stiles couldn't let Sabrina take the blame for being at an active crime scene, so he stepped out of the shadows.

"It was my fault," Stiles, raised his hand and said admitting to Deputy Collins and Deputy Blanchard as he faced her ever so angry parents. "I asked Sabrina to come out with me tonight. It wasn't her fault, I practically dragged her out." Stiles said as Sabrina let him talk to her parents. Sabrina's parents had a soft spot when it came to Stiles. Stiles was the only one of the two boys that Sabrina had a sleepover with, the other one being Scott. But Sabrina was more closer with Stiles because he was the boy nextdoor. Mr. Collins thought Sabrina and Stiles were meant to be, but maybe those predictions weren't over yet.

"Thanks you for telling the truth, Stiles." Her mother said before turning to Sabrina to give her a slight smile.

"Okay, Stiles take Sabrina home and stay there, I'll have a talk with you later." Sheriff Stilinski said as the two teens walked back to Stiles' car.

"Sorry I got you in trouble," Sabrina said as they walked through the eerie forest.

"It's my fault Sabrina," Stiles started as he stammered.

"Can we just stop apologizing with each other. Deal?" Sabrina said as Stiles looked at her, the light from the moon hitting her at a perfect angle.

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski said with a hot mug of hot chocolate in hand as he stood outside Stiles' doorway. Stiles sprung up on the bed as soon as he heard his father.

"Hey dad," Stiles said.

"Anything you want to say?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Stiles as he leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want me to say dad? I'm in love with Sabrina, but I'm dating Lydia? Everything is falling into place in my life, everything except for her."

"Okay, I don't have much experience in the love department, your mom could've handled this situation way better. But whoever you choose, you should follow your heart." Stiles thought about what his dad said. It was a tough decision, but it was one he had to make. Sheriff closed the door and but before her did he stopped.

"Just so you know, I prefer Sabrina. Just saying, you know." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Dad, please go." Stiles groaned into his pillow.

"Okay, good night." The Sheriff closed Stiles' door and turned off the light in the process.

* * *

"Hey guys," Sabrina said walking up to a smiling Jackson and Marie.

"Hey Sabrina." Jackson said.

"We still on for movie night tonight?" Marie quirked. Sabrina's face fell, forgetting about their movie night every first friday of every month.

"Oh, I made plans with…." Sabrina stalled, she couldn't tell them about her tutoring Stiles. "Allison." She knew that Jackson and Marie would give her a big lecture because when she first became friends with them she told them how much she hated Stiles and Scott and in return they would give a big lecture if they found out Sabrina was even talking to Stiles. Jackson had a big beef to pick with Stiles and Sabrina didn't really want to deal with that.

"Okay, well next time?" Jackson asked, expecting Sabrina to be at the next movie night.

"Next time." Sabrina replied.

* * *

"Allison, if Marie or Jackson ask. I'm going to your house tonight." Sabrina said to Allison ruffled her hair a bit in front of the mirror on the washroom.

"Stiles?" Allison said looking at Sabrina through the mirror as Allison leaned against the sink.

"Yeah, we're tutoring almost everyday now." Sabrina said.

"Is it more than tutoring?" She said with a hint of a smirk in her voice.  
"I know what you're implying, but no. Strictly platonic like Oliver and Felicity." Sabrina clarified. But Allison didn't know that Oliver and Felicity from Arrow weren't exactly platonic towards each other. "But can you do it?"

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Allison smiled cheekily as Sabrina and her walked down the crowded hallways.

* * *

"Do you know what's going on with Sabrina?" Marie asked Jackson as they arrived at his house.

"No, but when she wants to. She'll tell us." Jackson said softly as he pushed up his glasses so they sat on the bridge of his nose.

Marie opened up a Doctor Who episode while Jackson made the popcorn.

"Sabrina likes Stiles doesn't she?"

"Just watch the episode, Marie." Jackson snapped as Marie cowered sinking into the couch.

* * *

Sabrina walked over from her house to Stiles' after dinner to tutor Stiles but someone beat her to it. Sheriff Stilinski opened the door.

"Hey Sheriff," Sabrina said holding a plate with lasagna on it to give to the Stilinski'. "My mom made lasagna for dinner and she asked me to bring some for you and Stiles." Stiles walked down the stairs a bit but stayed in the middle as he watched her talk to his dad. Then Lydia came down behind Stiles as she wrapped her arms around Stiles as she gave Sabrina a scolding look. Stiles gave her a look of worry as Lydia furrowed her brows at Sabrina.

"I thought we were tutoring today, but it's okay." Sabrina said awkwardly as she started to turn around to walk home.

"Wait Sabrina." Sabrina turned to Stiles, Lydia and the Sheriff.

"No it's okay. We can reschedule." The Sheriff's and Stiles' face fell as the Sheriff closed the door as Sabrina waved goodbye. Lydia turned around and went back upstairs, pulling Stiles with her as Stiles and the Sheriff exchanged glances. _You did the wrong thing, Stiles._

* * *

**Write a review? Also, you can add some suggestions about what you want to happen next. :)**


	6. Fight

**Chapter 6**

Fight

* * *

It was the first weekend after the first week of school. It was like paradise. After the debacle between Sabrina and Stiles the previous night, it left them both questioning their friendship, should they continue or end it once and for all She was the only one at home since her parents were taking the night shift at the station with Stiles' father. Sabrina microwaved some of the left overs from the night before. She would've cooked something, but she felt lazy. School was tiring. The doorbell rang causing her to rise from her seat with her bowl as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Sabby," Stiles smiled as Sabrina opened the door, not realizing she was wearing only a revealing tank top and shorts.

"Oh," She said as she spooned up another spoonful of rice into her mouth as she stood at the doorway looking at Stiles. He raised a brow at her as she placed her spoon back into her bowl as she held it. "What do you want?" She asked coldly as she glared at him. Obviously mad about what happened yesterday, more than mad, she decided to bring back old problems that were bugging her all night last night.

"I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry." Stiles said.

"Uh huh," Sabrina said sassily as she went to the living room to place her bowl on the coffee table. Stiles waited for her to say something, anything. So she did. "What do you want me to say? I forgive you about forgetting about tutoring? I forgive you for leaving me to be popular and hang out with other people? Stiles, you and me we've been bestfriends since we were kids and you were willing to throw that away? I also forgive you for completely ignoring me for a whole year and suddenly we're back to being friends? I can't believe I ever trusted you." Sabrina said furiously as Stiles stood at the entrance to the living room taking his medicine leaving the front door open for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Stiles gulped as Sabrina went on and on. "I was a fool for thinking we could ever be friends when you're hanging out with Lydia."

"I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? You're gonna stop talking to me? Please go ahead, I don't-"

"I like you okay!" Stiles yelled at Sabrina, wanting her to stop.

Silence rushed through the room. Everything went by so fast.

"Please go," She said quietly, she didn't need to ask twice as Stiles made his way to the door, closing it softly.

* * *

Stiles was stunned at the turn of events at Sabrina's house. He went back home, a little bit embarrassed by her sudden outburst, but it was justified. He picked up his phone and called Scott.

"Scott, I need to talk to you." Stiles said holding the phone as he paced through his living room back and forth until her finally sat down on a couch.

"Yeah, what's up?" Scott said to Stiles.

"I just told Sabrina, I loved her." Stiles said blankly as there was a long pause on the phone.

"One second," Scott said, turning to Allison. "Stiles just told Sabrina he loved her." Stiles rolled his eyes, realizing Scott was talking to Allison.  
"I can hear you talking to Allison, put me on speaker." Stiles said.

"Okay, so what? She likes you." Allison said. "But seriously break up with Lydia."

"Wait, she likes me?" Stiles said like a little boy.

"You need to tell her how you really feel, before it's too late." Allison said to Stiles as his face dropped, leaning his back on the couch.

"Hard to do that now." Stiles sighed.

"What did you do?" Scott said sternly.

"She kinda yelled at me before I said I liked her." Stiles said quietly.

"What the hell Stiles, what'd you do?" Allison said, wanting to smack Stiles.

"So, yesterday. Lydia came over. I forgot about tutoring. Sabby brought over her moms very very good lasagna, it melted in my mouth like-"

"GET ON WITH IT." Allison and Scott yelled over the phone at the same time.

"So yeah she left cause I couldn't do tutoring cause Lydia was there and Scott knows how Lydia gets when I hang out with other girls. And I'm pretty sure Sabby's pissed off, like a lot." Stiles said.

"First week of school and you're already onto another girl?" Scott said smirking.

"But, Sabrina…" Stiles went on. Scott and Allison raised their eyebrows at each other before they came up with a decision.

"Fine, we'll help you." Stiles smiled.

"On one condition," Scott said as Stiles rolled his eyes at the word condition.

"Name it." Stiles challenged.

"Me and Allison get to use a ship name for you two. And you can't tell us to stop, unlimited uses." Scott said.

"Fine." Stiles grumbled and smiled at their weird request.

"What do you think? Stabby? Stabrina? Sabiles?" Scott said turning to Allison who smiled at the funny ship names.

"Stabby, definitely Stabby." Stiles said, making Allison and Scott smile.

* * *

"Hey mom. Hey dad," Sabrina said sadly, opening the door for her mom and dad.

"We need to talk to you." Her father said as all three stood at the doorway.

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked.

"It's about Stiles," Her mom said.

"We heard about what happened last night. You okay?" Her father asked gently.

"Yeah." Sabrina said, "Why not?" Deputy Collins and Blanchard looked to each other grinning.

"Nothing," Her mother said.

"You should go to bed soon." Her dad then dismissed her. Sabrina walked upstairs. Yes, she was angry at Stiles, not even angry, _furious_. Stiles messing up was the last straw, she thought it would work out between them, but it wasn't meant to be. She took a shower and wore her warm fuzzy pyjamas because those pyjamas would never betray her. She then walked into her room. She looked at the window across from her door in her room. Unfortunately, that window was right in front of Stiles' bedroom window. He then looked up from his laptop and widened his eyes. Sabrina paced to her window furrowed her brows at him with a scowl as he looked at her with no emotion. She then pulled her curtains, so she could cut off contact with him.

* * *

Stiles fell on his bed in defeat. He needed to figure out how to fix things between Sabrina and him, before someone comes in and asks her out. He couldn't sleep that night, due to the constant ring of his phone from all the texts that Lydia sends him. _Lydia. Stop. _He'd send that to her if he had the courage, to break up with her and try to win Sabrina's heart. No matter what it takes, he'll get Sabrina to talk to him or at least forgive him.

* * *

**This is a short chapter because I wanted to leave it at this cliffhanger.**


	7. Rejected

**Chapter 7**

Rejected

* * *

Sabrina woke up this morning with a smile and messy hair which had to be dealt with asap. She then took out a maroon knit sweater with a navy blue skirt out of her closet. She braided her silky brunette hair and did her makeup. Sabrina spun around the mirror a few times, admiring herself. A week ago, she didn't even care about how she looked. But now she was a sophomore, it's time to move up on the social ladder of Beacon Hills High and make a name for herself. She then exited the house while her parents were still asleep from their night shift at the station the night before. Stiles happened to be leaving the house at the same time. And as he locked the door behind him as he stopped to look at Sabrina. Sabrina turned away as she saw Jackson parked on her driveway, waiting to drive her to school in his Lamborghini.

"What was that look?" Jackson asked as Sabrina got into his practically new car.

"What look?" Sabrina asked. Jackson gave her a face of disbelief.

"You and Stiles." He explained as Sabrina looked out the window.

"He wants to talk to me, but I don't think I should, after everything that's happened so far." Sabrina said lying to Jackson. Truth is Sabrina couldn't be mad at anyone for more than two hours, it wasn't in her nature to stay mad at someone.

* * *

Sabrina got to school and successfully avoided Stiles for 2 classes until Lydia cornered her as Lydia smacked her books down to the floor with a loud bang.

"You stay away from Stiles, or else something's going to come bite back at you and it'll be when you least expect it. He's my boyfriend if you didn't notice." Lydia threatened Sabrina against the locker where she cornered her. Other people started to pile around as they started to slow down to watch Lydia clashing with Sabrina. Others whispered and snickered as they watched the scene. Lydia slammed her fist against the locker right beside Sabrina's head. It made her jump at the sudden loud noise ringing in her ear. Sabrina wasn't one to start fights, let alone end one. Lydia always had a bone to pick with Sabrina, but Sabrina wasn't sure why.

"Hey hey, break it up." Coach yelled from down the hall as Lydia turned around and smiled at coach as she pranced away. "Detention for you, Miss Martin." He said as she didn't turn back and walked down the hall as the crowd, faded away, everyone going about their regular business and onto their next class of the day. Sabrina felt her anxiety rush away as Coach turned to face her. "Collins, you okay?" He asked gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, yeah." Sabrina said picking her stuff off the floor.

"If she does that ever again, you tell me. Okay?" He asked in a quiet voice, bending down to help her pick her stuff off the ground. He'd never spoken that quiet before, he was always yelling at everyone on the lacrosse team.

"Okay, go to class." He patted her back as she turned to walk down the hall. "And don't worry I'm not going to tell your parents."

* * *

"Hey, Stiles. Did you know Lydia just cornered Sabrina and basically told her to stay away from you? I swear, Lydia was about to hit her." Scott said after he watched the whole thing in the hallway and walked into the boy's locker room.

"Is Sabby alright?" Stiles asked with a worried look on his face as he took off his shirt and put on his gym clothes for lacrosse practice.

"Yeah, Coach broke it up. But, Sabrina seemed kinda freaked." Scott said reassuringly.

* * *

"Hey Aiden," Lydia said as she arrived at his locker.

"Stiles and Scott were talking about Sabrina in the locker room. Why would you do that?" Aiden asked a bit angered by her sudden outburst on Sabrina.

"I was trying to get her to stay away from Stiles." Lydia simply said.

"I thought you were dating me?" Aiden asked.

"I am. I'll end it. Soon. I just need more time." Lydia said walking away from a clearly frustrated Aiden.

* * *

"Hows tutoring?" Ms. Anderson asked Sabrina and Stiles who stood in front of her desk.

"Pretty good." Sabrina said smiling to the teacher as if nothing was wrong between her and Stiles.

"Okay, lets see if he does well on the test in two weeks then." Ms. Anderson said smiling as she dismissed the two teens. Stiles was about to say something before Sabrina quickly walked down the hall and other students started to pile in the hallway for lunch. Sabrina then found Allison near her locker and joined her. Allison and Sabrina walked down the hall on the way to lunch when they were stopped by Cora Hale and Erica Reyes a.k.a. the popular girls, even more than Lydia.

"Are you both new here?" Erica asked as Allison and Sabrina stopped in the hallway abruptly.

"I am," Allison smiled. "And Sabrina's been here a long time."

"Oh yeah," Cora pointed as she remembered Sabrina. "I didn't recognize you. You look really nice. I like your sweater, Brandy Melville?" Cora complimented as Sabrina nodded and smiled brightly.

"Anyways, do you wanna join us for lunch?" Erica asked as she chewed some gum. _If you wanted to get in with the populars, they were the ones to get in with._

"Sure," Allison said before Sabrina could speak. Cora and Erica then turned around and led the way for their two new additions to join them at their populars table in the cafeteria. The group of four then sat at the popular kids table where Stiles sat with Scott. Stiles looked at Sabrina as she looked away, breaking eye contact. She wanted to make up with Stiles so bad, but she couldn't get him alone for long enough to talk to him.

"Hey Stiles," She said as she kissed Stiles while staring at Sabrina. Truth is, Sabrina felt a little jealous. Stiles needed to talk to Lydia about what happened between her and Sabrina. But he couldn't talk about it at the table with Sabrina and everybody else around.

* * *

Sabrina walked into 's chemistry class. She sat down at a spot in the front where Allison sat with her.

"Hey," Sabrina said as Allison smiled back.

"Have you talked to Stiles?" Allison asked as she placed her backpack on the floor. She had been wanting to ask her since Saturday. She was going to ask her at lunch, but they couldn't talk about it with Erica and Cora around to listen in.

"No." Sabrina replied with a confused look.

"Oh Okay." Allison said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sabrina said urgently. "Like anything at all?"

"Um no." Allison smiled awkwardly as she realized where the conversation was going.

"You're lying." Sabrina said smirked.

"No I'm not." Allison defended herself.

"Yeah you are, what did you say to him?"

"I might've told him that you liked him and he might've told me about everything that happened this weekend." Sabrina groaned as she leaned back on the stool. "I understand if you're mad."

"I'm not, you just did the hard part for me. But it's obvious he's not going to break up with Lydia anytime soon or like ever." Sabrina said looking down at her binder as she opened it.

'_I don't know about that.' _Allison smirked at the comment in her head as Mr. Harris came into the science lab.

"Okay, I'm going to assign lab partners." Mr. Harris spoke before Sabrina and Allison could continue their conversation. Mr. Harris then looked at his sheet to call out the lab partners.

"Okay, Scott and Lydia." Scott groaned quietly as he moved his stuff from where he sat with Stiles to the empty spot beside Lydia.

"Sabrina and Stiles." Sabrina rolled her eyes as Stiles just stared at her as she switched her spot from the front to the back where Stiles sat.  
"Marie and Jackson." Marie mentally thanked the heavens above for the seating plan as she didn't have a bad lab partner this year.

"Allison and Aiden." Mr. Harris said, listing off the other groups as everyone got settled in their new seats. Mr. Harris then began teaching as Stiles tried to stir up a conversation with Sabrina in the back of the class where no one could hear.

"Sabby, I know that you can't stay mad at someone for more than two hours." Stiles smirked. "And I know for a fact you're dying to talk to me." That was true, she couldn't be mad at anyone for too long.

"I'm sorry," They both muttered under their breaths. They then looked at one another, realizing they both just said the same thing.

"Friends?" Sabrina asked calling a truce.

"Friends." He smiled back. _Not friends for long. _"Sorry about Lydia almost hitting you."

"I'm okay, aren't I?" She said opening up her notebook.

"Please tell me if anything like that happens again." Stiles said sincerely.

"Okay." She said as she looked into his dark chocolate orbs.

"Marie, if I ask Sabrina. Do you think she'll go out with me?" Jackson asked urgently in the middle of science. Marie looked up from her iPad with a guilty face.

"Maybe." She stuttered as she felt her heart shatter.

"Great," He said as she was left wondering if she could just move on from him. Jackson then looked towards the back to Sabrina who was currently listening to the lesson that Mr. Harris was teaching.

"So, what's going on between you and Aiden?" Scott said breaking the silence between them. They weren't friends, they only talked when they had to.

"What do you know?" Lydia scolded, staring down Scott, who didn't back down.

"I assume things, but they're probably true." Scott said of matter of factly.

"Are you gonna tell Stiles, the kid who is madly in love with me that I'm cheating on him?" Lydia raised her voice, still keeping a whisper.

"Pretty much." Scott said.

"You need proof and you don't have that." Lydia said smirking.

"You can be amazed at how fast he can change his mind about a cheater."

Jackson gathered up enough courage to ask Sabrina. After the bell rang, he packed up and walked towards Sabrina and Stiles near the back of the classroom.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jackson asked as Sabrina froze. Stiles packed his stuff slowly, waiting for Sabrina to speak.

"Jackson, I'd love to but. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just don't want things to end up awkward between us." Sabrina said turning Jackson down as his face dropped as she grabbed her bag. That wasn't the number one reason though, she wanted Stiles and besides Marie hadn't made the move on Jackson. "I'm sorry." Marie smiled in triumph that Sabrina rejected Jackson. She said leaving him in shock as she exited the classroom. Stiles then followed closely behind her.

"That was kinda cold." Stiles said as she stopped at her locker and quickly undid the lock. Stiles then went to open his locker right beside hers.

"I don't want to damage our friendship, but I also don't feel the same way." Sabrina said placing her chemistry textbook into her locker as she was about to leave to go home.

"Do you want me to drive you home? Since I guess Jackson was going to, but that backfired didn't it?" Stiles offered.

"Yeah, Jackson was going to but I guess that's not an option anymore." Sabrina said closing her locker. Stiles then dug out the keys to his jeep and gave them to Sabrina. "You want me to drive?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait for me." He laughed. "I gotta go grab some stuff before I go."

"Okay." She said before walking down the hall.

* * *

Stiles thought about what Scott said about Lydia almost hitting Sabrina. Stiles walked towards Lydia in an empty hallway. His shoes echoing as he walked towards her.

"Hey, did you tell Sabrina to stay away from me?" Stiles said as Lydia turned around to see Stiles. Lydia raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's been acting like she's still friends with you." Lydia scoffed.

"Cause she is friends with me, she been my friend since I was born." Stiles said angrily, defending Sabrina.

"She's a loser, but by all means you can join her in her loserdom." Lydia winked before she turned around and began walking away.

"Without me, you're gonna go back down the pyramid." Stiles said stopping her in her tracks. She then turned around and walked back towards him.

"You are too, might as well go down together. And I would think twice before making that decision." She said pointing her finger on Stiles' chest at each word before crossing her arms.

"Trust me, I've thought about it and I've made up my mind. I'm breaking up with you." Stiles said without hesitation.

"Fine, try to find someone else better than me." She flipped her strawberry blond hair and turned around, walking away from Stiles. "Cause you won't."

* * *

"Hey," Sabrina said as Stiles huffed out a breath of air after opening the door to the driver's seat of his jeep.

"Hey," He said closing the door as Sabrina tossed him his keys.

"Bad day?" Sabrina asked as he nodded in agreeance.

"You?" He asked, looking up at her, his lips curling into a smile.

"Yeah." Sabrina said as he started the car. The car ride was relatively quiet until Stiles said something that could change everything.

"Do you want to go out with me? Like on a date?"


End file.
